A Taste of Heaven
by ScarlettBlaze
Summary: Euphemia had recently announced the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan and in the midst of new hope for their future, she and Suzaku decide to take their relationship the next level. In other words: Suzaku and Euphie's first time.


**A Taste of Heaven**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of the characters, sadly enough, lol!**

Suzaku smiled, resting his chin on his folded arms. He could listen to Princess Euphemia talk forever. Her eyes sparkled with passion and excitement. Innocent, brave, incredible… She was perfect.

She tossed her bubblegum colored hair back over her shoulder and looked up at Suzaku, smile wide upon her face. "What do you think?" She asked

"Euphie… I think it sounds perfect." Suzaku said softly. She spoke of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. A world, a place where Elevens and Britannians could live on equal footing… Where Suzaku and Euphemia could love each other without the batting of an eye. A utopia.

Her smile grew even wider, obviously delighted by his response.

"Euphie…" Suzaku started

"I never did thank you, for giving me a second chance-" Euphemia waved her hand to cut him off. She walked over to him and touched his face with her delicate, soft fingers.

"No, Suzaku, you don't have to. I love you." She murmured, her eyes soft like melted butter and a rose blush stained her cheeks. Suzaku bit back the overwhelming flood of emotion that overcame him. He'd never been loved, not like that. Neither had he ever loved so much. Suzaku stood up and looked her deep in her eyes.

Her hands dropped to grab his, a jolt of electricity shot through his arms at the contact and his heart was beating so loud he was sure anyone within a three mile radius would be sure to hear it.

"Suzaku…" She whispered, voice a gossamer web in the breeze and the scent of fresh rose radiated off of her.

"Yes, Your Highness?" He asked, barely able to catch his breath enough to speak, wondering if the floral scent would be even stronger at the delicate skin that was exposed between her throat and collarbone. She stood so close… so, so close.

Euphie hesitated for a moment, then spoke. Her voice commanding, yet soft, in the way only she could do.

"Kiss me." And in that moment, it was as if time itself had stopped for them and nothing else existed. Suzaku did as he was asked. He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. They were soft, yielding, yet firm. Tongues tentatively explored, her mouth tasted of peppermint and orange, Suzaku's new favorite flavor combination he decided.

Euphie suddenly stepped back away from him and found himself taken aback at the sudden distance between them.

She began to undo the laces on the front of her dress

"Princess! I-..." Suzaku's green eyes widened with shock.

"Do you not want to?" She asked, her fingers stopped working the way down her front and she froze. Suzaku couldn't think. He couldn't think about anything aside from the smooth, ivory skin of the top of her breasts that were exposed and how he felt that if she stopped, he just might explode.

"I don't want you to think you have to do that for me." Suzaku said slowly, trying to exercise restraint, he didn't want her thinking she had to do such a thing to please him. But he was also completely overwhelmed by the animalistic urges that had burst from him with surprising force. He wanted her, so, so bad.

"No, silly! I want to." She said confidently

"If you'll take me." the pink haired girl added thoughtfully, her fingers still lingering delicately on the laces of her dress.

 _Oh, god_

If she didn't continue removing her clothing at that moment, Suzaku didn't know what he would do.

"Will you take me?"

She asked so sweetly, those words made his already hardened cock throb and his stomach erupt in butterflies. He couldn't answer, couldn't speak, so he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, hard. She mirrored his passion with perfect ease and continued undoing her laces.

He couldn't believe it was happening, that is was real, that such a perfect angel was there before him. She wanted him. And those small noises she was making... mewling like a satisfied kitten with a bowl full of cream. Lord help him now.

She stepped back once again as all the laces were undone and she let her dress fall from her and gather around her ankles.

Suzaku stood there gaping, taking in every inch of her soft perfection, and her watery, sparkling eyes regarding him with lust. A playful grin spread slowly on her face as she took in his reaction.

"Now it's your turn, Kururugi." She said

"Oh, right"

With trembling, anxious fingers, her removed article after article of his own clothing until he stood there, bare as the day he came into the world and a bright red blush staining his cheeks.

Euphemia grabbed his hand and sat back on the cold tile of the ground, he followed her enthusiastically. She lied there on the ground, her knees around his hips and he was above her on all fours.

There was so much of her to explore, so much he wanted to do. He really wanted to be inside of her, but that could wait for a few moments, he decided, determinedly.

He kissed her tenderly, just barely brushing his lips against hers. She gasped against his ghosting touch. He peppered kisses along her jaw and found his way down to the delicate skin between her throat and collarbone, and yes, the floral smell was overwhelming. His tongue darted out to tasted her sweet skin.

"Oh!" Euphemia gasped, rocking her hips slightly. She was eager, just like him.

Suzaku smiled against her skin and trailed his lips down, down down… Until he was crouched over her most intimate part, still thinly veiled by white lace panties. He dragged them down, slowly, agonizingly, she squirmed underneath him. When they were entirely removed, she spread her legs wide and he was spellbound. Her hair was just a shade darker than that on her head, and trimmed neatly, her lips swollen and eager with wanting and she was wet.

Suzaku reached out and dragged one finger down her sex. She moaned, grinding her hips into the air.

 _More_

 _More!_

Her body all but screamed. He obliged, like the good knight he tried to be. Anything his Princess needed. He leaned down and touched his tongue to her folds, following the path he had with his finger.

"Oh, Suzaku! Oh! Ungh!" He didn't really know what he was doing, but she seemed to enjoy it quite a lot. He moved up and down, teasing, and occasionally indulging her by dragging his tongue over the sensitive nub of her clit. He could do this all day, her reactions feeding him, spurring him on. He'd be more than satisfied living off of those beautiful, vulgar noises she was making.

"Wait, wait!" She called out, tangling her fingers in his brown hair, her body trembled.

"I… I want you inside of me." Euphemia said. Suzaku moaned. He raised himself up, licking his lips gingerly as he did so. His cock was so hard, it almost hurt, the tip was slick with his pre-cum.

Suzaku aligned his body with hers, face to face, eye to eye. He couldn't look away. Euphie wrapped her fingers daintily around his cock, sending sparks of pleasure through his whole body.

She lined him up with her slick entrance, both of them trembling, both of them ready.

Suzaku started to push in.

The pleasure… it was indescribable. Suddenly his entire world narrowed down to her slick, warm, tight, pussy swallowing the head of his cock.

Euphemia inhaled sharply.

"Are you okay?" Suzaku asked, blinking through the foggy stupor of bliss.

"Mmhmm… just… go slowly." Euphie said, Suzaku nodded. He waited for a moment, pushed in a little farther, waited again. He continued like that until she wrapped her legs around him adjusting the angle and pushing him in farther until he had bottomed out.

Suzaku panted, sweat dripping, his green eyes were half lidded with pleasure, but never once did he look away from her face. Her cheeks were stained red, eyes lustful.

Suzaku thrusted slowly at first, in and out, in and out. Every movement excruciating, tantalizing. Euphies luscious breasts bounced with every thrust.

He wanted more of her, all of her, always.

Suzaku went faster, she raised her hips to meet him with every thrust. He thrusted with wild abandon, they both moaned, feeding off of one another's pleasure. He was close, so close. Suzaku didn't want it to end but he couldn't stop, it was too late.

"Euphie!" He exclaimed, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He was coming harder than he had ever known was possible for him. His cock convulsed and emptied his load into her and she took all of him.

Suzaku sighed, exhausted and satisfied, resting his head against her shoulder. Euphemia stroked his hair and sighed in return, both still lost in the bubble of their own nirvana, both wishing that they could stay in that moment forever.

They couldn't, they knew. The princess had to return to her duties and Suzaku to his and if they stayed in that room much longer, someone would surely barge in on them. Oh, what a sight they would be… The trouble they could get into… Outside in the world where Elevens and Britannians, and Princesses and their Knights weren't supposed to look at each other with that loving tenderness and affection.

But they decided to be reckless, and put all of that aside for five more moments of perfection in each other's arms.

 **Hey, all! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
